Dragonplay
by haleyusf
Summary: SMC Contest Entry: Twilight and Starsky&Hutch cross-over! Detectives Edward Starsky and Jasper Hutchinson investigate a case and discover more than they bargained for! E/J love! One shot. Rated M for a reason! Slash.


A/N: First fan fic so be gentle! Also, I'm not SM, nor do I own any of the characters; just having some fun!

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: "Dragon-play"**

**Penname: haleyusf**

**Movie or TV Show: Starsky and Hutch**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Jasper**

**POV: JPOV**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

***JasperPOV***

We left the chief's office under direct orders to abandon our investigation. The powder wasn't cocaine, he said; it was artificial sweetener. Something still smelled fishy to me... Starsky never gets _that_ hopped up from his usual coffee with cream and sugar! Maybe if we could track down the source of the package, we could find out what that powder really was and make the bust.

As we exited the building, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window. _Damn, I look good!_ I'm Detective Jasper Hutchinson, but everyone in the department calls me Hutch. With my shaggy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and lanky, muscular physique, I made up the rugged half of our lady-killer duo. My partner, Detective Edward Starsky, was far more meticulous in his looks. Not that I swing that way, but I could appreciate objectively his tall, lithe form; his eyes were a piercing shade of green and he was always dressed impeccably without a wrinkle in sight. Only his bronze locks remained in a permanent state of disarray. We were opposites in both looks and in approach, but as a team, we posed a threat to criminals and women everywhere.

Our "interview" with some cheerleaders last night had left us with more than just physical pleasure and a resulting hangover; we had a lead! Apparently, if we could find Jacob "Big Earl" Black, we could find the source of the mysterious and potent powder.

Starsky took the driver's seat of his 1974 red and white Torino, and I took shotgun. He tore out of the parking lot and we headed out towards the county jail. Apparently Big Earl was going to be a lot easier to find than we had suspected; after an undercover stint in a biker bar, we discovered that as luck would have it, Big Earl had been popped and was doing time!

After signing in and flashing our badges – _that never gets old for me ­_– Big Earl was brought into the interrogation room. He was a huge, intimidating SOB with dragon tattoos, a dragon jacket, a dragon shirt, and a dragon necklace. _Huh... guess he has a thing for dragons_. Oh well, to each his own, right? Starsky kicked of the interview; he loves playing "Bad Cop".

"Now, listen here you maggot! You're going to tell us all you know about this cocaine, and you're going to tell us now!" Starsky yelled as he slammed the bag of powder on the table. Big Earl didn't look even the slightest bit phased.

"Why should I tell you anything, pigs? I'm already doing my time in this joint; no need to add to my sentence or be killed for snitching!" Big Earl mused. _I had to admit; he did have a point._

Starsky was seething; "Why? I've got two reasons right here, you insolent dog," his fists getting precariously close to Big Earl's face, "and if that doesn't convince you, then we'll just have to let the DA know about the body we found wearing one of your signature jackets." Sweat started to break out along Big Earl's forehead.

"Now Ed," I cautioned, stepping up as Good Cop, "I'm sure Big Earl here wants to tell us all about the powder if we just give him a minute, don't you Earl?" He started nodding furiously.

"There's just one thing I want and I'll tell you everything!" he pleaded. "One little tiny insignificant thing, and you'll have enough evidence to put away the biggest drug lords in the country."

I have to admit I was more than intrigued by the potential notoriety and clout that would come with such a bust if it panned out, so I bit, willing to do just about anything to get my hands on that kind of evidence; "Okay, what do you want?"

"Well..." he started hesitantly, "I want you two to act like dragons for me... sexy dragons!" _Dragons????_

I chanced a glance at Ed, and I could tell that he wanted to break this case open just as badly as I did, and with a final look and a nod, we decided that what happened in this room would stay in this room; it's not like anyone could see us in here anyways, right? _No windows… alright! _Unsure of how to go about being a sexy dragon, I decided to just go with what came naturally and started clawing the air. _Dragons have claws, I think..._ Starsky followed suit and began to screech, "Aaeerghhh!" Big Earl's eyes lit up, and I could tell he was enjoying the show. This was undoubtedly the weirdest thing I had ever done, but I decided to just go with it; I liked role playing after all, and I had always wanted to be a dragon as a kid....

As I pretended to breathe fire into the air, Starsky swooped around the cell pretending to fly. I let out an impressive roar, and Big Earl shuddered with glee. His fantasy was just beginning to play out, though, because he noted that to be sexier, we needed to remove some of our clothing. While the situation was strange, I wasn't uncomfortable being disrobed around Starsky; we were partners after all, and I had seen him in much less during our escapades with the cheerleaders.

Wanting to put on a good performance, I determined it would be sexier if Starsky and I undressed each other. I reached up to the nape of his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. He quickly took the hint and began to do the same to me, and soon our shirts were hanging open, exposing our bare, muscular chests, already starting to dampen from our enthusiastic dragooning. For some reason, I had the urge to lick the bead of sweat trickling down Ed's collarbone, so being the sexy dragon that I was, I indulged. My tongue trailed along his shoulder blade and up his Adam's apple until I got to his earlobe, where I couldn't resist the need to nibble. Starsky's moan was quiet and involuntary; Big Earl's was loud and appreciative.

I had almost forgotten Big Earl was in the room, but his moan and subsequent suggestion that maybe we could be more agile dragons if we were pant-less brought me back to reality. Ed, however, was still under some sort of spell, reflexively reaching for the button of my form-fitting Levis. He popped the button and lowered the zipper. As he pulled the sides down, I wriggled my hips to assist him in pulling the denim over my taught ass. Not wanting to be outdone, I reciprocated and removed him of his restraining jeans. As my fingers grazed his hips, I noticed that a certain part of his male anatomy had begun to swell. I looked into his emerald eyes and the rest of the world disappeared in that moment. All that was left was the sexy dragon-man standing before me and the fiery passion that seemed to engulf us.

The intensity of our stare had brought our faces instinctively closer together, as if pulled by gravity, and we eliminated the gap simultaneously, attacking each other's mouths. His tongue collided with mine, my teeth grabbed on to his bottom lip, and we swallowed each other's deep moans. His searing mouth merged with mine for only a moment, although it seemed like an eternity, before we broke away panting for much needed oxygen. Both of us stood there, clad only in our boxers, which were now obviously tenting, lost in the energy emanating from our embrace. There was no going back now, and neither of us wanted to return anyways.

Ed's hands reached out and slid down the sides of my arms, sending a delicious shiver down my spine. He leaned in and ghosted his hot breath across my neck, down my chest, and around my nipples. He continued downwards, flicking his tongue at random intervals across the rippled planes of my stomach as my hands fisted in his copper tresses. My finger nails sought purchase in his shoulders and back as his knees reached the ground and he slid my boxers to the floor. My cock burst free from its cotton prison as Starsky took a moment to appreciate the impressive length before him. Without hesitation, he took me into his hot little mouth and feasted on me greedily. He brought his left hand around to cup my sack, heat radiating from his palm, and gently tugged. His other hand reached around to grab my ass roughly. The contrast of his touch brought a breathless moan from my lips, and my heart approached the speed of light as he bobbed up and down on my cock. All thought of Big Earl gone from my mind, the ball of fire in my belly began to explode. As my dick hit the back of Ed's throat, I erupted, my molten lava shooting down his throat as he swallowed like a traveler stranded in the desert. My knees threatened to give out and I clutched on to him to maintain my balance. Ed licked me up and down, ensuring that no drop was wasted and that I was a thoroughly clean, sexy dragon.

I sank down to the floor, bringing Starsky into me for a blazing kiss. I could taste myself on his lips combined with his own unique flavor, rejoicing in the evidence of the pleasure he brought me. Wanting to bring him the same pleasure, I eased us down until Starsky was lying on top of the pile of our discarded clothing. I trailed my tongue down his chest, mimicking his actions, until I reached the waistband of his boxers. I swiftly removed them and palmed his granite erection. He hissed as I grasped him and I could see the need in his eyes.

He silently nodded for me to continue and I wet my fingers and brought them to his opening. I gently entered him using two fingers, earning a strangled cry of pleasure. While I stretched him with my digits, I soothed him with my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head of his enormous cock. When he was thoroughly prepared, I crudely licked my hand in order to wet my dick and pressed into him. We both screamed out in combined pleasure as I plowed into his tight cave, my inner dragon finally released. I thrust in and out, in and out, hitting places within him that no one ever had before. His free hands went to his cock and moved swiftly up and down, up and down. We were both rapidly approaching our release, and our lips met in the middle in a fierce clash that brought us simultaneously over the edge; he clenched around me, impossibly tight, and I throbbed inside him. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids and we shuddered as he released onto his stomach and I released within his body and withdrew.

Just as he had cleaned me, I took him in my mouth; washing away the evidence of our tryst. Pushing up on shaky arms, I sat up and assisted him in doing the same. We slowly gathered our clothing and began to take in our surroundings. Still in the interrogation room, Big Earl had collapsed in the corner, apparently having been overwhelmed by our performance. Ed and I redressed, bestowing upon each other a final kiss, signifying the end of our sexy dragon-play.

Once he regained consciousness, Big Earl shared more information than we knew what to do with, and we were able to break up the drug ring and prevent the smuggling of thousands of pounds of cocaine into our fair city.

After the case was closed, Chief called us back into his office to congratulate us on a job well done. As we were leaving, he stopped us, and brought out an unmarked tape. He handed it over with a devious smirk lighting up his face.

"You might want to hold on to this... it's the security tape from the county jail. All I have to say is that was one _hot_ interview! Raargh!"


End file.
